


Inside These Walls

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [65]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Deeks and Kensi talk about her being more open with her feelings.
Relationships: Marty Deeks/Kensi Blye
Series: Finding My Way [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 2





	Inside These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS: Los Angeles  
Title: Inside These Walls  
Characters: Marty Deeks, Kensi Blye  
Pairing: Densi  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Deeks and Kensi talk about her being more open with her feelings.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Shane Brennan owns the show and characters.  
Words: 186 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Solider

FMW #65: Inside These Walls

She was like a soldier trained to follow orders. Kensi didn't have more in her life than work. She was estranged from her mother, her father had died and she had no other family.

That all changed when she met Deeks. He teased her, infuriated her, made her laugh, made her do and feel all kinds of things she wasn't used to. He made her happy.

They were at home and had been discussing how Kensi sometimes had a hard time talking about her feelings, while Deeks wore his heart on his sleeve.

"You see these walls, Kens? Inside these walls, you can say, do, think, and feel whatever you want. You can be yourself and know you'll be loved and respected." Deeks told her.

Kensi listened to her husband speak and when he finished, she crossed the living room to where he was and kissed him. "Thank you for saying that. I know it's your way of telling me to open up more. I'll work on it."

Deeks smiled, wrapped his arms around Kensi's waist and pulled her body against his. "That's all I ask." He said and kissed her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
